


terry and korvo discover marijuana

by ufologys



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: M/M, i really dont know what to tag this is all hella new, these bitches gay! good for them., they are getting high, they do dumb stuff that normal high people do, weed ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufologys/pseuds/ufologys
Summary: exactly what the title says. i wrote this entire thing while i was high and i dont know how i did it
Relationships: Korvo/Terry, Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	terry and korvo discover marijuana

**Author's Note:**

> i was unable to find fics of these two so i took matters into my own (high ass) hands.

“Are you high?” Terry asked.

“Yes I am high.” Korvo responded in a very direct manner.

Then they broke down in laughter. 

“Well thank god i'm not the only oneeeee! Up top!”

Terry raised a hand to high five Korvo. Slightly behind schedule, Korvo lifted his own hand to high five Terry. Well, they had come to their conclusion. Weed was fucking great. Even for aliens like themselves! They started to think marijuana was some sort of universal drug- one that affects every being in the same way. They came to this conclusion by googling what it feels like to be high on weed, then, with one of their little convoluted plans, they acquired the plant to try for themselves. 

Giddily, with a childlike gleam in their expressions, they lit a bowl. Or two. Or three. Or four? They had lost count. All they knew was that the paintings on the wall were moving. Or at least that's what it looked like. 

Terry just stared at the wall, lost in a thought that he hadn’t even tried to think about. Korvo was staring at his hands like they were something he’d never seen before. The two were zoned as absolute hell. Then, Terry decided to stand up, as a test. He started to teeter back and forth, almost losing balance.

“I’m fucking… wavy…. Korvo- i’m fucking WAVY!”

Korvo took a long moment to react. He slowly turned just in time for Terry to fall back onto the couch.

“Uh-huh.”

He went back to staring at his hands intently. 

BZZ!

Terry jumped at the sound of his own phone buzzing on the arm of the couch. He clumsily picked it up, with zero grace involved. He read the incoming notification to himself.

He gasped. 

“Holy SHITTTTT-”

Korvo, just as startled as Terry was when his phone buzzed, fell off the couch and onto the floor. He adjusted himself to a point where he could stare at Terry, and also feel comfortable whilst on the floor.

“What!? What is it??”

Korvo thought they were about to get bombed.

“OUR POSTMATES DRIVER IS NAMED AMANI HE'S ON THE WAY, KORVO, HOLY SHIT-”

“Oh thank god I thought you found out my exact date and time of death. Thank god it wasnt that.”

Terry guiltily glanced at the notification below the postmates one. 

“DEATH CLOCK:

New update! korvo will meet his fate on APRIL 20TH 2029”

The synchronicity was too amusing. He couldn't hold in his laughter. 

“Haha… nice.”

“What are you saying is nice- The fact that i was worried that i was about to DIE or the fact that it didn't happen.”

“Oh uh- no i'm just really excited for the postmates guy to get here.”

It was not a lie. He was overjoyed. Even if it was just fries and, oddly, belgian waffles. 

“Okay me too. I'm going insane Terry”

“Oh GOD me too its-”

The doorbell rang twice.

“Fuck yeah. postmates”

Terry wobbled over to the door and opened it to see their postmate. But, he is taken aback by the realization that Amani was, in fact, a WOMAN. She handed Terry the takeout bag without a word.

“Thank you. Thank you, woman.”

Amani was walking away already with airpods in her ears. 

“I love that for her.”

Terry decided that was enough of that, and tore himself away from the doorway, waving the bag in the air like a trophy.

“WE GOT ITTT!”

Korvo jumped up from the floor, barely managing to avoid falling again.

“Oh god yes- fuck yes thank you god-”

Terry opened the bag and handed Korvo a styrofoam container, containing a belgian waffle and fries inside.

“Amani was a woman by the way.”

Korvo put down the container and whipped his head up to glare at Terry, passionately. He gripped the others shoulders and shook him. 

“God is a WOMAN then, Terry.”

Terry stared into Korvo’s eyes, in the sort of manner any high person would.

“Nice. That's Ariana Grande.”

Korvo stopped shaking Terry, in shock.

“No- what the fuck- i dont know who that is, but my god is Amani, you fuck.”

“No, the fucking- no- Ariana Grande made a song called God Is A Woman, it was a pop culture reference you fucking turtle”

“What does the turtle insult mean? I have never heard this one before.”

“I made it up just now you, you turtle”

“Wow that's- yeah… yeah,”

Korvo’s mind immediately, and accidentally, wandered to the place that held his love of degradation. He officially felt high enough. His face must’ve had a look of shock, because Terry seemed a little concerned.

“You good?”

Korvo held Terry’s shoulders very firmly. 

“Please, please insult me. Please. Make me feel small. And weak. And fuzzy. Like a rat.”

Terry raised his eyebrows, or lack thereof. 

“Damn girl, you’ve got so much to ask of me!”

Terry immediately regretted his choice of words when he saw Korvo tear up.

“PLEASE Terry, i am begging you, i need to feel like a tiny weak tiny ass rat”

Terry shrugged in his mind. The fuck was he doing? He sure didn't care.

“Hey why not.”

Korvo looked extremely relieved.  
Terry decided to sit the both of them down on the couch once again. He wanted to ensure the utmost comfort to the dude he was about to roast the shit out of.

“Hey Korvooo, you’re a tiny piece of garbage, you little garbage man, you- you are just a little bitch boy! You rat. You entire god damn rat you are a little fucking rat, Korvo. Stinky garbage trash rat.”

Korvo had practically melted into the arm of the couch. He seemed to be in quite the daze.

“That was... so enlightening. Thank you Terry, you reliable good person”

“Don't flatter meeee! I just roasted your ass!”

“You deserve the flattery.”

Terry exaggeratedly pressed his hands to his cheeks like he was attempting to hide a blush. Korvo started staring again. This time at Terry.

“Cuteeee,”

Terry laughed. A lot. He couldn't comprehend Korvo’s simple compliment. He buried his face in the couch in front of him, right in front of Korvo’s legs. Terry sighed and continued to lay down as it was way more comfortable. 

Then, as unexpected as it may be, Korvo started to stroke Terry’s head, like he was petting a cat. Terry immediately relaxed. His little appreciation for praise started to come through.

“Thats… that’s so nice- that's so nice of you, Korvo.”

“Your aura seems to be like a small child. It makes sense.”

Terry focused his head towards Korvo, staring at him as if he had just cracked some code.

“I… I really am just a small child, at heart.” He closed his eyes and placed a hand over his chest for emphasis. 

“Yes, you do you, Terry. When I do me, I'm definitely being insulted in a way that hurts, in a good way. It has to be in a good way that also hurts.”

“Thats, so valid of you.”

Korvo nodded. Then, synchronously, they attuned their gaze to the styrofoam boxes from their postmates order. 

“Maybe we should eat those, before they get cold.” Korvo said, matter of factly.

“Yes. I agree.”

\-----------------------------

After a couple hours, a dozen or so more hits later, they found themselves having a passionate conversation about the boy band group, Brockhampton.

“When- Korvo- remember when they put Matt in a… in a- in a glass box? In the one video? Remember that?”

“Oh yes of course. God I… wish that were me…”

“That’s mainly- mainly why I stan Matt.”

“The box thing?”

“No the whole thing.”

“Oh. I must’ve… zoned out. Last thing I remember you saying before the box thing was how bagels are always better with cream cheese- because- why would anyone have a plain bagel when theres cream cheese to put on it-”

“I’m glad you understand. God, you really do understand me. Thats so epic, so... fucking… gnarly, Korvo.”

“It's so nice to understand. And be understood. For maximum comfort.”

Terry pulled out his phone because the Brockhampton conversation had tapered off, and he needed something new to talk about because, well, he loved talking. He tapped google and began to type “games to play while high”, but had it come out as “gane s to plat whiule highj”. He pressed search anyways. Luckily, Google knew what he meant. He clicked on the first article he saw. He started to read down the list.

“Strip choker… Limbo? … oh shittttt Korvo lets play never have I ever”

“Oh yes! What is that.”

“It's when… you hold up your hands and I ask questions and you put down a finger if you, if you’ve done the thing, then when you have all your fingers down you're… out? I think?”

“Wow, only me?”

“No- no we both do it”

“Makes sense.”

Terry then googled “spicy never have i ever questions”. He clicked on the first result, and scrolled down to a random point without thought. 

“Okay bitch, hands up. Uhhh. Never have I ever… not worn a bra in public?”

Both boys put a finger down, of course. Terry scrolled to another random point.

“Okay… Never have I ever… given you a sexy nickname?”

Terry thought for a moment. Then put a finger down. Korvo stared at him. 

“Well I called you… like.. ‘My Korvy’ once, or twice.”

“Is that sexy?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before shrugging in unison. 

“Okay, moving on- Never have I ever… daydreamed about our wedding night.”

To each other's surprise, they witnessed each other putting a finger down. Then both of them started to tear up.

“No way… thats so nice of you… holy fuck”

“Im astonished. I truly am very astonished. Thank you, Terry.”

They stared at one another with a puppy dog sort of expression. Terry looked down to his phone to read another question.

“Um, Never have I ever… wished you would do something in the bedroom that you don't?”

Again, both put a finger down.Terry stared, confused, at Korvo. 

“What do you wish I did?”

“Well sometimes I want you to make the bed or like, wash your t-shirts that are in a pile in the corner”

“Oh, damn. Well I wish you were more responsive when we’re about to sleep and i'm like “can we hug or something” and 90% of the time you say “maybe tomorrow night” then fall asleep immediately.”

“That's fair. I do say that 90-ish% of the time.”

“Korvo, please hug me.” 

“Perhaps. First, let's get all of our fingers down. They’re stuck up there. They want to come down, Terry.”

“Valid point. Okay. Never have I ever… wanted to.. Tie you up?”

Both stared at the ground with wide, nervous eyes before succumbing to their fate, and lowering yet another finger. 

“KORVO! WHY!”

“WHY ASK ME, WHY YOU?”

“HUH?”

“WHAT?”

“Lets stop yelling. Please tell me why in the- what is your… reasoning? I’m concerned.”

“Is it not obvious?”

“How would that be obvious?”

“You are extremely feral and sometimes I feel the need to restrain you or at least, put you in a child leash. Or a regular leash? It may not matter. Now. Tell me YOUR reasoning, Terry.”

Terry had to soak that answer in for a second. It still confounded him.

“Huh. Well. I want to tie you up ‘cause I think it would be funny, you’d probably be mad, but you wouldn’t have the power to shoot me or like, physically do anything at all.”

“Fair.”

They nodded in agreement. Time for another question.

“Never have I ever… stared at a picture of you while going… solo?”

They both blinked and, what do you know, both put a finger down.

“Awww! You stare at pictures of me when going outside alone? Awwwwww.”

“You do too, and I do find it very surprising.”

“Anywayyys. ‘Nother one. Never have I ever… thought we should have a baby (or another one)?”

Both stared for a moment, then started laughing hysterically. 

“I HATE children, thank god you agree, I would NEVER take care of something that is not already in this house.”

“Yes. Same here. The replicants and the pupa are enough as it is.”

“Exactly! Anyways, Never have I ever... “

He looked up to stare at Korvo with a mischievous smile.  
“Kissed my best friend...”

Korvo watched him nervously. Terry scooted himself closer to Korvo. 

“But I can change that.”

Korvo had barely a split second to react before Terry grabbed his face and kissed him. Passionately. It came as a surprise, but wasn’t all that unpredictable. He sort of knew it was bound to happen at some point. Eventually, Terry pulled away, returning to a mischievous smile again. He held his hand up again and put another finger down. Korvo, without a word, did the same. 

“Okay, lets go boyyy, never have I ever… squirted? The fuck does that mean.”

Korvo shrugged, keeping his remaining fingers up. Terry did the same.

“Moving on. Never have I ever… wanted to be with anyone elseeee…”

Terry did puppy dog eyes as he kept his fingers up, and intensified the expression when he realized Korvo did the same. 

“Awwwwww! Korvooo! I’m gonna cry!”

“Shit, me too, say another question before we start crying”

“Okay, okay, Never have I ever.... Tried cyber sex? No, but yes, if we are talking about Doja Cat’s hit song, Cyber Sex.”

Korvo kept his fingers up, which Terry had expected. There was a moment of silence before Terry opted to speak again. 

“Aren’t you going to ask who Doja Cat is?”

“No I honestly do not want to know.”

“Understandable. Never have I ever… been the big spoon!”

They actually both put a finger down. 

“Why did I not expect that? I should’ve expected that.”

“Same here I kind of forgot that you aren’t always acting like a small child.”

“Ah I see. Anyways. Never have I ever… netflixed and chilled!”

They both put down a finger.

“We do that like, every day! When are we not Netflix and chilling.”

“Never. Literally never.”

“Exactly. Never have I ever… been choked.”

Both put down a finger. Terry now only had one left. 

“I’m certain that you have choked me like, a minimum of eight times.”

“You have definitely choked me on at least one occasion.”

“We really are like this… okay, Never have I ever… thought you were the perfect partner…”

Terry cursed himself for always choosing the sappy questions that he would lose to as he put down his last finger. To be fair, Korvo put down a finger too. 

“Korvoooo! I lost!!! But what the fuckkk! Korvoooo!”

“Terryyyy!”

They both had the puppy eyes return to their faces, and suddenly lunged forward to hug each other as tight as possible. 

“Korvo you think I’m perfect what the fuck!”

“I could ask you the same thing!”

“I LOVE YOU KORVO”

“SHIT, I LOVE YOU TOO TERRY”

The two boys had become emotional over a measly game of never have I ever (for adults). This was not the only time they had been overly sappy with each other, and it was obvious. 

Terry began to lean himself forwards as he held Korvo in his arms, and continued until Korvo had his head rested against a pillow on the couch. At this point, Korvo had succumbed to the fact that this night would not end without lots of physical contact with Terry, but he couldn’t complain. He liked this stuff. Now Terry had his face buried in Korvo's chest, and it wasn’t bad. Korvo went back to stroking Terry’s head as he was hours before. It was a very nice situation for the both of them. Eventually, Terry lifted himself up so that he could look in Korvo’s eyes. 

“Dude.. I love you so much.”

“My god, Terry, I love you so much too.”

“Bro…”

Terry wanted so badly to start ranting about the happiness he felt, but he opted to just stare at Korvo with a ‘I'm really considering crying right now but I'm happy so i'd rather not’ look. At some point he laid his head back down, and faded into sleep as Korvo did the same.

\----

“Dude, what the fuck.”

Yumyulack walked into the living room in the morning with a cup of coffee. Soon after, Jesse walked in suit, and rolled her eyes at the scene. 

“You’d think these two would act straighter. You’d THINK. But noooo. At any given moment they are acting as gay as physically possible.” 

“Maybe they could at least put away their god damn… fries and… waffles? Okay? Where the fuck did they get those?”

“Postmates. Definitely Postmates.”

At this moment, Terry snapped awake, waking Korvo in the process.

“POSTMATES? WHO SAID POSTMATES”

“Oh god- we’re getting robbed- oh fuck-”

Jesse snapped her fingers to grab the two idiot’s attention. 

“Hellooo! Dummies!”

Terry looked over to her and sighed. 

“Morning, Jesse. And Yumyulack.” 

Yumulack waved while taking a sip of coffee, his signature deadpan expression never fading. Jesse began to snap her fingers back and forth.

“Y’all gay!” Jesse remarked.

“Good for them.” Yumulack said. Then he took another, now excessively long sip from his mug.

Terry rolled his eyes. Korvo sat himself up on the couch and Terry did the same. 

“You don’t even know the meaning of the word.” Terry hissed in response.

“Boy, listen, you two have been acting like y’all are married the entire time we’ve been here! How the fuck aren’t you two married! How! Please, tell me!”

Jesse waved her arms expressively, with dramatic flair. 

“We aren’t married because we are not legal residents of the United states, ya little bitch.” 

Terry crossed his arms and looked away from Jesse. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

“Y’ALL GAY!” she stated as a parting gift. Yumulack decided to follow her, flatly waving at Terry and Korvo as he walked away, yet again sipping very hard from his mug. 

“Girl called us gay. Wow. Can you believe it.”

“Yes I can.”

“I AM BISEXUAL!” Terry yelled, directing it in the direction of the replicants who definitely couldn’t hear them by now.

The two sat in silence for a hot second before Terry felt the need to talk again.

“We should get married.”:

“Yes. we should get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any potentially shitty grammar that i didnt detect, i dont have the energy to reread the whole thing again :’) thank u for reading if u read this!


End file.
